


8:24pm

by etherealwang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, also i can’t tag, did i even “angst” right, end my suffering, idk anymore have fun ;), jinyoung is there for a bit - Freeform, send help i can’t believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwang/pseuds/etherealwang
Summary: markson angst.





	8:24pm

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first angst/death fic, uh idk how i did buuuuut enjoy? (is that even possible if it’s angst?)

“any plans once your shift ends, dr. tuan?”

 

mark gave a weary smile to the nurse at the front desk of the emergency room. he was just about to end his 13 hour shift at the hospital, and it had been anything but easy. the emergency room had been packed, incoming patients at an all time high. mark had been in the operating room for what felt like his entire shift, working to save the lives of those in need. now he was leaning against the receptionist desk in the main lobby, waiting for the all-clear from his superior so he could go home.

 

“my boyfriend’s going to come and pick me up, and we’re going to go out to eat and maybe take a little walk if we can,” he told the nurse. “he’s on his way now, so i’m really hoping i’ll be able to go and he won’t have to wait for me to finish.”

 

the nurse sighed dreamily. “it must be nice having someone to care for you like that, all i have to look forward to is going home to water my cactus, and those things don’t even need water regularly!”

 

mark chuckled. “noona, you’ll find someone to care for you, i just know—“ he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. he turned around to see his superior, who was also his boyfriend’s best friend, dr. park jinyoung.

 

“dr. tuan, we have an incoming patient, critical condition. we’re gonna need you in the operating room in 5 minutes.”

 

mark sighed, turning back to the nurse noona. “duty calls, i guess,” he said before turning and running with jinyoung to the operating room, his white coat flapping behind him. as soon as he got there, he began to prep for surgery, washing up to his arms in the big sinks. an assistant helped him get into the scrubs and gloves, mark putting on his mask and hairnet himself before stepping in the operating room itself, where nurses and doctors were scrambling to ready things for the critical patient. he joined in to help them, placing things in their proper places as the patient was wheeled in. mark breathed deeply, in from his nose and out through his mouth, completing his pre-operation ritual, before stepping up to the table, where the patient was in the middle of being transferred.

 

“what are we dealing with?” he asked.

 

“patient’s name is jackson wang,” the nurse said, and mark felt his heart drop as she spoke his boyfriend’s name. “he was involved in a 3-car collision, his vehicle completely crushed between the other two, one of which was an 18-wheeler. his vitals were barely present at the site. the paramedics suspect 3 broken ribs, 2 on the left side, 1 on the right. the right lung isperforated by the broken rib, and is filling with blood and fluid. he also has a suspected concussion, and other possible broken bones due to the extreme compression within the vehicle. bleeding is both internal and external.” every word the nurse spoke felt like a knife stabbing mark’s heart. his boyfriend, his jackson, was lying on the operating table, bleeding out and unconscious, clinging to life by a single, weak thread.

 

mark swayed in his spot, knees weak as he fell to his knees. this isn’t happening, this isn’t real. the tears forming in his eyes blurred his vision, the image of the doctors and nurses scrambling to prep and start the operation becoming impossible to see. a figure approached him, kneeling down next to him.

 

“dr. tuan. dr. tuan! MARK! ” jinyoung shook him by the shoulders. “we have to operate, snap out of it! jackson needs you!” mark stared at him, unable to move, tears starting their descent down his cheeks. at that moment, frantic beeping noises filled the room.

 

“he’s going into shock!” one of the nurses cried. jinyoung was by the table in an instant, leaving mark on the floor.

 

“increase his oxygen!” jinyoung ordered. he listed off directions and orders to the people in the room as he started to work to keep his best friend alive. however, his efforts were to no avail, as jackson flatlined, a prolonged beep filling the operating room. “damn it! we’re going to need to deliver an electric shock, charge to 250 joules!” jinyoung waited for the clear, and moved back as jackson’s lifeless body was jolted with a current of electricity. from his position on the floor, mark watched as his boyfriend received three more shocks from the defibrillator, each time with increased intensity. he flinched each time jackson’s body was jerked upwards by the machine, delivering electricity to try to restart his still heart. a slew of curse words came from jinyoung’s mouth as he attempted to revive the body in front of him. all of a sudden, he stopped, and looked up at the rest of the people in the room, a single tear falling from his eyes.

 

“we have to call it,” he said. “time of death, 8:24pm.”

 

a sob escaped from mark’s lips. jackson wang was dead.

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

mark sat on the floor outside of the operating room, his knees curled up to his chest. suddenly, he was grabbed by his collar, pulled upwards, and pushed against the wall by a taller figure.

 

“what was that?” jinyoung growled, inches from mark’s tear-stained face. mark, throat still raw from crying, didn’t answer. “mark, i asked you something! why didn’t you do anything? why were you just, just sitting there? why didn’t you save him, why, why, WHY!” with each “why” jinyoung slammed his fist against the wall. he let go of mark’s collar, and mark, legs still weak, slid down to the floor. jinyoung crouched down, his face level with mark’s.

 

“you’re the reason jackson wang is dead, mark tuan.”

 

with that, jinyoung stood and stomped away.

 

mark stayed on the floor for a long time, jinyoung’s words echoing in his ears.

 

he killed jackson, he killed jackson, he killed jackson.

 

“dr. tuan?” a voice interrupted mark’s thoughts. it was the nurse from the emergency room reception desk. “i’m so sorry for your loss.” she held out a small plastic bag. “these were mr. wang’s items.” mark didn’t react. the nurse, her outstretched arm growing tired, set the bag down next to him and left.

 

after a while, mark turned and slowly took the bag. he rummaged through it, finding jackson’s wallet, keys, and a tiny black box. he took the box in his hands, turning it over in his hands, fingers brushing the soft velvet. he opened it, and there laid two gold bands atop a red silk cushion. mark’s hands trembled as he picked one of the rings up, the light catching the shiny object. on the inside of the ring was engraved “jw + mt”. a tear fell down mark’s cheek, and his lips quivered.

 

jackson was going to propose. he would have proposed to mark, and they could have gotten married. mark would have married the only man he wanted to be with and lived happily ever after with him. but this isn’t a fairytale. jackson wang was dead, and mark could never marry him.

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

jackson wang is dead.

 

mark opened the entrance to the roof of the hospital, not knowing how he got there. he stood with the black velvet box in his hand and dried tear stains on his face.

 

jackson wang is dead.

 

mark took a step forward onto the roof. the wind howled, blowing his hair and clothes around violently. the cold air nipped at his exposed skin, threatening to wound him. mark couldn’t feel this, as his body was still numb from the pain and shock of losing his beloved.

 

jackson wang is dead.

 

mark stood at the edge of the roof. he looked down at the city below, cars racing down the street, people walking on the sidewalk, lights illuminating the area. his fingers curled as he tightened his grip around the small box.

 

jackson wang is dead.

 

mark closed his eyes and leaned forward, letting his body go slack.

 

jackson wang is dead.

 

and it’s all my fault, mark thought as he fell. 


End file.
